<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal by takemyopenheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435067">Eternal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart'>takemyopenheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Now Or Never [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Luz are finally one step closer to the heart-to-heart that has been long overdue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Now Or Never [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her mind was in a fog. The trembling fear in Kyra’s face burned into her memory, or perhaps it was Luz’s own reflection staring back at her. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at her bloodshot eyes and dried streaks of tears down her reddened cheeks. Her throat felt tight; she drew in a deep breath, blinking away any more tears that threatened to escape.</p>
<p>Luz’s own voice spoke to her, ‘<em>be strong for her, hold your head up high. Don’t break down, not now. She’ll be okay..."</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But Luz knew the truth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The words echoed in her mind, not paying any attention to door opening until Jackie appeared behind her in the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Luz, you okay?" She slowly approached, desperately trying not to cry with her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The question was too much for her, the dam burst. She held her hands over her face as the sobs took over. Jackie wrapped her arms around Luz’s hunched over body and held on to each other for dear life as they thought of their patient—their friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>"She’s okay for now. She’s resting," Jackie briefed Sienna, Elijah, and Esme, who were gathered in the corridor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We should get back to work." Luz’s voice was small, but she straightened her back, determined to not let the other patients who needed her down. Kyra was stable, and that’s what was important.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rapid and loud footsteps coming toward them caught their attention, and Luz’s heart fluttered at the sight of Ethan approaching them. His face was full of concern, and all she wanted to do was cling to him and for him to tell her that everything would be okay. To feel his body warmth against her and his comforting embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I heard what happened, is she okay?" Ethan asked, glancing around the group before locking eyes with Luz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, she’s okay at the moment. Dr. Dano’s with her now," Jackie answered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group soon dispersed to get back to work, but Luz remained by Ethan’s side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Join me in the office?" he asked after it was just the two of them. They weren’t completely alone, but no one paid them any mind as they went about their business.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just need to check in with another patient, but I’ll be there soon," she explained, keeping her gaze down—afraid she’d burst by just the way Ethan always looked at her when he was concerned about her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take care of what you need to first. Text me whenever you’re ready." He smiled, which she returned, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They separated, both glancing back at each other as they retreated. Luz touched her lips, remembering the feeling of Ethan’s against hers. The memory provided the tiny bit of strength that she needed. The hope that their eventual conversation regarding last night would give her a peace of mind and that she’d finally be able to have her broken heart mended. She needed a glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘On my way soon’, the text message read half an hour later. Ethan gathered his paperwork and walked over to the doctors’ lounge to grab the Georgian stuffed chicken she’d helped him with and that he promised to bring to her. After heating it up, he briskly walked back to the office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was his turn to take care of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyra’s health had taken a turn for the worse, and the devastation was evident on Luz’s face. He just wanted to take the pain away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rubbed his weary eyes as he cleared the desk and took a large gulp of water from his flask. He still felt tired from the lack of sleep he’d gotten. His brain was still racked with the guilt he felt at how he’d treated Luz. If his theory that she loved him was correct, he wasn’t sure how he’d ever forgive himself for having been so blind. His worst fear was that she’d move on from him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This all ate at him as he thought of the conversation that was long overdue. But right now, he just wanted to be there for her. That conversation could wait. He didn’t think she’d be up to having that discussion just yet, and that was okay with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her head felt heavy as she made her way to the diagnostics office. What had been only a few hours of work already felt like an entire day. She mustered a smile at every face that turned her way and held her head up high; she dared not show anyone how she was truly feeling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She made it to the diagnostics office and opened the door to find Ethan sat and hunched over the desk, rubbing his obviously tired-looking eyes. Their eyes met as soon as the hiss of the door closing sounded, and his expression softened as she took the seat in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He scooted his chair closer to her and rested his hand on her arm. "How are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stared at her hands in her lap until she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Sad ocean-blue eyes stared back at her, and her skin tingled at the contact of his hand on her arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Better..." she spoke softly and blinked to stop the tears she felt well up. But she did feel better now being with him. She didn’t feel so alone anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How’s Kyra doing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She’s stable," she answered, wanting to change the subject otherwise she feared another breakdown.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her. For a split second she assumed he meant the conversation they were supposed to have, but she knew he had meant Kyra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To be honest, I don’t feel like talking if that’s okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course." He nodded and turned toward the chicken in the plastic container on the far side of his desk. "I brought you the chicken we made."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled at this. "How’d it turn out?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Delicioso," he answered in Spanish with a wide grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All thanks to me, of course," she teased with a wink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled and shook his head. He was glad to see her relax again. Her smile wasn’t forced this time, and he was glad she was okay, at least for right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The chicken had been cooked to perfection, the seasoning just right—thanks to Alan. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. The day became a bit brighter, but Luz feared this was only temporary. Kyra was still sick, the hospital was still in trouble, and the status of her relationship with Ethan was still hanging in the air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But for the moment, she wanted to escape all of that. And the person providing that escape sat next to her, his knee slightly touching hers, and giving her a smile that made her heart race.</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>The long day of work had ended. The sun had sunk in the horizon, and the cool breeze of the night air chilled his skin as he made his way out to his awaiting car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After his lunch with Luz, they went back to what they were at the hospital for—work. That was always their number one priority. She seemed more relaxed the last moment he saw her before she returned to her rounds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Call me if you need anything."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I will." She smiled a small smile, glancing one last time at him before walking out.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stepped into his apartment and threw his tired body on his bed as soon as he stepped into the bedroom. He was ready to sleep ten hours away. Or more. Dinner could wait—or at least he thought so until his stomach grumbled. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After feeding Jenner, he made himself a veggie sandwich with the leftover chicken—something not too heavy but that could still fill his stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled the living room curtains together when he was done and stepped into the shower to get ready for bed. His towel was wrapped around his waist when there was a sudden knock on his door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The time was 10:05. Who could that possibly be? He wasn’t expecting anyone. He groaned and thought to ignore it, but something urged him to see who it was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking through the peephole, he felt his heart jump when he saw who was standing in front of his door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’m sorry," Luz spoke quietly, afraid to disturb his neighbors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ethan stood in front of her wrapped in a bathrobe with his hair damp. It was obvious he had just gotten out of the shower. Her heart quickened slightly at the implication that he was most likely nude underneath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I’m sorry to disturb you so late."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don’t be. Please, Luz, come in." He was rather confused but still pleased to see her. Her shoulders were slumped, and her eyes appeared red and tired. "Come sit down." She followed him to the couch and sat close to each other. "I’m here for you." He stared into her brown eyes and took her hands in his, gently caressing the skin with his thumb.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can you just—can you just hold me?" Her eyes pleaded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn’t take him even a second before he wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. She sunk her face into his chest. There were no tears. The feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her and the sound of his heartbeat, was all she needed to feel safe again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His large hand held the back of her head close to him as his other soothingly rubbed her back. They stayed like that for a long while, clinging to each other and hearing the sound of each other’s steady heartbeat. This is what she needed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’m ready to talk about us, Ethan," she suddenly confessed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He peered down at her, she looked so small wrapped in his large hands. "Are you sure?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes...I’ve waited long enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He winced at the pang of guilt he felt. He felt her hands rest on his cheeks. "I’m not saying that to make you feel guilty, Ethan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a right to after how I acted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled, holding his face in her hands. "A doctor I know once told me that marinating in guilt won’t change things."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wonder who that was."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Someone smart I know. The best mentor I could ever ask for."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He swallowed the lump in his throat as their eyes stared into each other. His eyes darted to her full inviting lips and licked his own at the sight of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We have to move on from that...it’s no use thinking of the what-ifs. I want to know what’s going through your head." Her eyes searched his for an answer. She couldn’t read them as they continued staring at hers; the sparkling ocean-blue eyes that always seemed to reach her soul.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don’t want to regret anything from this moment on...I fought and fought my feelings toward you because I didn’t think I was worthy of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her brows furrowed as he spoke. "You know that’s not true, Ethan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know. I know that now." He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to it. "I also resisted because I wanted you to be the best doctor you could be, but I should’ve realized sooner that you already are. Finding what was wrong with Naveen and what you’ve done for your other patients...I couldn’t be prouder of you, Luz."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I learned from the best doctor I know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hold on to him. He’s a little broken. He may need time, but having you by his side has made it easier and has shown him things he’s never felt before."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her heart rate increased at the closeness of him. Their faces inches apart, her hands on his face as he clutched them. The world disappeared around them at the words he said next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you, Luz. I’ve fallen deeply and madly in love with you, and I know no other greater feeling than that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes immediately watered as the words escaped his lips. Those two simple sentences caused the flutter in her stomach and the pounding of her heartbeat. She didn’t have to think before she responded because they flowed naturally from her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you too,"—she cried with a smile—"so much, Ethan freakin’ Jonah Ramsey." She let go of his face and encircled her arms around his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His heart felt complete. He tightened his grasp around her waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Her admission settled his racing thoughts. He would no longer push her or himself away. He wouldn’t dare push any feelings away. He was all in. He didn’t want to go back to the misery he put himself in time and time again. He would hold her close, comfort her, protect her, stand by her, and love her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gently trailed small kisses along her exposed neck. She slowly pulled away and looked up at him before pressing her lips to his. He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth when it parted for him. The sensation left them dizzy and wanting more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He snaked his arm beneath her knees and pulled them both up, leading them toward his bedroom, their lips not separating even for a second. Once shutting the door behind him with his foot, he gently lay her on the mattress and hovered over her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you, I love you, I love you," he quietly whispered, capturing her lips again as they slowly removed their garments.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was no rush as they explored each other’s bodies. Oh, how they missed the feeling of their naked skin pressed together. They became one, expressing what they meant to each other and the love they wanted to share.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>